Reunited with her Mermaid
by Bellaboo2512
Summary: Basically the aftermath of the dollhouse :) Emison! In progress


**Reunited with her Mermaid.**

 **A/N Hey people! Now, I've decided to write a one shot. It may stay a one shot or I may make it into a story. I don't think there are enough fanfics about Emison being reunited when Emily gets out of the Dollhouse. I am going to rate this fic T for possible violence in later chapters or this one. This fic is mainly Emison, the other liars and the boys may be included. At first I wasn't sure I would be able to write this and satisfy my readers as I think a story about the aftermath of the Dollhouse will be quite difficult to write. As for my other fanfic, Emily's Little Secret, I will be updating that soon enough. Also my one shot series will continue but I won't be posting them as frequent as I didn't get as great of a response I got from my other fanfiction. I have a gut feeling that this will be a fairly sizeable chapter too. I really hope you enjoy the fic. Sorry for the long ass authors note. Here is, Reunited with her Mermaid.**

 **Chapter 1**

The adrenaline rushing through Alison's body was enough for her to keep pulling at the door. Caleb was helping her while Ezra was on the phone to Rosewood PD. Toby was on his way. Their plan had worked. Alison hadn't been taken by A and the girls were alive. The girls had been missing for 5 months. Alison had missed them with all her heart and spent most days in her bedroom crying or at the Fields household where everyone worked day and night trying to get the girls back. Tanner was leading the case with help of half of Rosewood Police Department. They had decided to move the investigation to the Fields house, there was plenty of space and it was a place all the parents, the boys and Ali were familiar with. Ali, Caleb, Ezra and Toby had grown tired following Tanners orders and decided to make a plan to get the girls back.

Alison heard coughing from the other side of the door and smoke filled the area. After a minute of kicking Alison had grown frustrated and decided she knew an easier way to open the door.

"Step back girls. You too Caleb." Ali ordered. She heard footsteps and she waited until they faded slightly.

She gathered all the strength she had, positioned her leg and kicked the door in. The wood snapped and Alison stepped back to allow the girls to step out.

Hanna was the first to be seen running towards her love. Caleb began to cry and hugged Hanna as tight as he could and kissed on the forehead. Tanner immediately ran towards the group, followed by Toby and the parents. Ambulances and fire engines followed.

Then Mona came into view and Alison found herself walking towards the now blonde haired girl, her old enemy. It was clear Mona was freezing so Alison gave Mona her jacket. "Stay safe, Mona." Alison muttered and left Mona with the paramedics.

Then Spencer came out, sprinting to Toby. Her clothes were dirty and slightly singed. It was also clear she hadn't washed her hair in at least a week nor brushed. She gripped onto Toby for support and kissed him passionately.

Then followed Aria, leaping into Ezra's arms. Her hair was cut and had its old pink stripes. Ezra clutched onto Aria as if she was his lifeline.

Then Alison caught sight of someone who brought tears to her eyes. Her sweet Mermaid. Her loyal killer. Her Emily. When Alison looked into Emily's eyes and Emily looked into hers, she found nothing but love and desperation. Emily was the worst out of all the girls. Her clothes were covered with dirt and a patch of blood on her lower right abdomen. Her hair was knotted and she also had three rather large and deep slices on each of her arms. They looked like they were made by knives. Alison felt sick to her stomach, looking at the love of her life in pain.

Ali and Emily sprinted to each other as if their life depended on it. They met within seconds. Emily crashed her lips onto Alison's. Alison's fingers got tangled in her Mermaids hair as she deepened the kiss. How long it lasted Alison didn't know, but it definitely lasted longer than a few seconds. Eventually, they had to pull away for air. Then they saw everyone looking at them, smiling.

"Finally!" Hanna yelled as loud as she could. "Though I swear to god, Ali, if you hurt her, no one will be able to save you from me."

Ali chuckled in response. Everyone went back to what they were doing before the little interruption.

"A-ali, I'm so so sorry for-" Emily was interrupted.

"Em, none of that matters now. You are safe and that is all that matters to me.

The parents and siblings had been demanded to stay back to give the couples time to reunite. Tanner spoke to them and allowed them to go and see their children and sisters. Pam dashed towards Emily, even beating Wayne. When Alison saw Emily's parents sprinting to their daughter she tried to move away from Emily to see her dad and to give Emily time with her parents, but Emily held a tight grip on Alison's hand.

Pam embraced her daughter while Emily still managed to keep a tight hold on Ali. Pam stepped back and Wayne embraced his daughter.

"Emmy, what happened?" Wayne asked, pointing to the blood stain on Emily's shirt and to her arms.

"They stabbed me." Emily said, broken. "And tortured me." A single tear fell down Emily's cheek.

"You should be in an ambulance." Pam said, tears flowing freely.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Emily proclaimed.

Emily dragged Alison with her as she approached an ambulance. Ali looked behind her at Pam and Wayne and mouthed 'I'M SORRY'. They just smiled in return.

Emily was met with a paramedic. "Only family members in the van Miss."

"She's my girlfriend." Emily growled.

"Miss-"The paramedic argued but was cut off.

"I'm not coming if she can't come." Emily argued hotly. She wasn't going to part with Alison ever again.

Alison throws a glare at the young man and that does the job, he stepped out of the van as Ali and Emily got inside and shut the door.

"So… where does this leave us?" Emily questioned. The blonde had no idea what she was on about.

"What?"

"This." Emily says gesturing to herself and Alison.

"Oh," Alison started and the brunettes smile faded. "Emily Catherine Fields, will you be my girlfriend?" Ali asked.

"Of course." Ali grinned.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this will definitely be a story.** **J**


End file.
